


Wrap Those Arms Around Me

by RushingHeadlong



Series: Give Me Your Hands, Give Me Your Heart [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Orgasm Delay, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, arm kink, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RushingHeadlong/pseuds/RushingHeadlong
Summary: Brian knows that whenever he wears tank tops you want to jump his bones. This time, though, he’s going to make you wait for it.
Relationships: Brian May/You
Series: Give Me Your Hands, Give Me Your Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036458
Kudos: 11





	Wrap Those Arms Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my tumblr (@RushingHeadlong)
> 
> Tumblr Notes: My first fic in the Queen fandom! Slightly changed the formatting but the text remains the same. And, yes, we’ve been on the Tank Top Bri train since day one over here!

By the time Brian finally drags himself out of bed, you already have coffee waiting for him in the kitchen. He’s running late for that day’s recording session and you know he won’t have time to actually eat anything, but it’s also almost lunch and god knows the band is fed well while they work.

You look up from the magazine you had been reading as he enters the kitchen, and your breath hitches in your throat at the sight of him. Brian is wearing a pair of dark jeans and a tight, black t-shirt that he cut the sleeves off of, revealing the wiry muscles in his arms. He’s all long leg and lean muscle, and it makes your throat go dry with a sudden shock of want.

“Good morning, Y/N,” Brian says with a knowing smirk, and you realize a beat too late that your mouth has dropped open in a small “o” of surprise. You’re quick to close it, but Brian still radiates smugness as he moves past you to grab the mug of coffee that you left for him on the counter. “This mine?”

You have to swallow a few times before you can force out any words. “Yes. _Christ,_ Brian-”

“Hm?” He gives you an innocent look as he takes a sip of his coffee. “Everything alright?”

You set down your own coffee, stand up from the small table, and cross the kitchen in a few hurried strides. You grab onto the front of Brian’s muscle tank and yank him down into a hot kiss, not caring that he nearly spills coffee over both of you in the process and certainly too far gone to care that Brian chuckles against your mouth before kissing you back.

His tongue swipes against your lips and you part them, trying to deepen the kiss, but Brian is intent on keeping it light, almost teasing, not quite giving you what you want. He pulls away too soon, and you can’t hold back your disappointed whine. “Someone’s eager this morning,” he murmurs, just barely close enough that his breath is hot against your lips.

“Well, when you come down here looking like _that_ …”

Brian chuckles again. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I just wanted to wear something comfortable for the studio.”

You don’t even pretend to humor his lie. “Bullshit.” The long-sleeved blouse he wore to the studio the other day was “comfortable”. This, the tight jeans and even tighter shirt, is deliberate. “You’re doing this on purpose, you _know_ what it does to me when you look like this…”

“Yeah? And what does it do to you, babe?” Brian snakes one hand down to tease along the waistband of your pajama shorts, long fingers dipping just barely underneath. It’s enough to make you throb with need, even though his hand is still too far away to do you any good. “Does it make you all wet for me, hm? Get you desperate for my touch, make you wanna get fucked?”

“ _Bri_ …” You squirm against him, even though you know it won’t do you any good, because he’s right- you are desperate, you’re always desperate for him.

Brian moves his hands to your hips to hold you in place and you whine, you can’t help it, one kiss and a bit of dirty talk and you’re practically dripping on the kitchen floor with how badly you need him. “Yeah, you want it, don’t you? Want me to get you off right here, make you come for me before I have to leave?”

“Yes, god, Brian, _please_ -”

But Brian just smirks, and lets you go and takes a step back. “I’d love to do just that, but there’s no time. I’m already running late.”

You stare at him in shock, and the frustration makes you want to scream. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Wish I was,” Brian says, but his smirk says otherwise.

“You’re just gonna leave me here-?”

“Leave you wet and so turned on you can’t think straight?” Brian pointedly looks you up and down. “Yeah, I think so. And I think you’re gonna be a good girl and keep your hands to yourself and wait for me to get back, aren’t you?”

“And why would I do that?” you ask, a challenge in your tone.

Brian takes a step back closer, looming over you, and this time he doesn’t hesitate to reach down and press one hand against your core. You gasp as he slowly massages you over your shorts, and you have to grab onto his bare arm to keep yourself upright. “Because I want to come back and find you just like this,” he growls in your ear. “I want to find you soaked through your panties, and so desperate to come that you’re begging for me to fuck you as soon as I walk back through that door. I want you thinking about this all day, thinking about the things I’m going to do you when I get back home, and I don’t want you to touch yourself at all. Understand?”

“God, yes, yes, _yes_ -” Your voice climbs to a whine as Brian presses hard against you, and you nearly sob when he pulls away again. “Brian, _please_ -”

His eyes are dark and you can see the hard outline of his dick starting to strain against the front of his jeans. Somehow, that makes this easier for you- at least you won’t be the only one suffering today.

Brian leans in against and gives you one last quick kiss. “It should be a quick day, Jim said something about having plans with Freddie tonight,” he says. “Promise me you’ll wait until I get back.”

You don’t want to. You want to rush upstairs to your bedroom and get yourself off now… but you know how much better it will be if you play along with Brian’s game, and you find yourself nodding. “I’ll wait,” you promise.

“Good,” Brian says. “You won’t regret it.”

After Brian leaves you try to distract yourself, but nothing seems to work. Chores leave your mind free to wander, and no book in the house can hold your attention for more than a few minutes before your thoughts drift back to Brian. Maybe you should have gone with him to the studio, gotten revenge with a little teasing of your own while he worked… but you know that would have backfired. You think about watching Brian play the Red Special in those clothes, in that shirt, bare arms showing off his muscles as played through the licks in the new song…

You feel yourself drip at the mental image and you squeeze your thighs together, whimpering at the not-enough friction and desperately wishing that Brian would get back soon.

A short day by Queen standards is still far too long when you’re this wound up, and by the time you hear Brian’s key in front door you’re about ready to crawl out of your skin with need. You race down the front hall, meeting Brian just as he pulls the door open, and as soon as he sees you he kicks the door shut behind him and is on you in an instant, crowding you against wall and kissing you deeply, fiercely.

This is all you’ve been thinking about all day and you pour all your desperation into the kiss, pressing as close to Brian as you can, both hands gripping his bare arms so tightly that you know you’re going to leave marks.

“I’d ask if you were a good girl, but I think I already know the answer,” Brian pants when he finally pulls away. He rolls his hips against yours and you cry out, burying your face against his chest. “Yeah, I already know you didn’t touch yourself. You just sat here, thinking about all the things I’m gonna do to you, didn’t you?”

“Yes- god, Brian, touch me, please, I was good and you said you’d touch me-”

“Yeah, I did, didn’t I?” Brian grabs the hem of your shirt and pulls it off in one rough move. Your bra follows it immediately, and Brian massages one of your breasts as he starts tugging your shorts down with his other hand. You’re quick to help him, shoving your shorts and panties off at the same time, not caring that you’re naked while Brian is still fully clothed.

Brian’s free hand reaches between your legs, fingers gliding along your slick folds and dipping into your cunt. “God, Y/N, you’re fucking _soaked_ ,” he growls and you can’t even answer, so swept up in your pleasure that all you can do is cling to him and cry out in small, hitching breathes as he teases you slowly. “What do you want from me first? Want me to finger you, just like this? Or do you want my mouth, licking you open and sucking on that sensitive little clit of yours?”

“I want- want your cock,” you gasp, rocking your hips against Brian’s hand. “Want you to fuck me, god, please just fuck me, Bri, please-”

Brian groans and kisses you against and you pant against his mouth as your hands run up and down his arms, tracing the lines of his muscles, feeling them shift as he moves his hand to push two long fingers inside you. You cry out, knees going weak as his fingers rub against that sensitive spot inside you, his palm pressed tight against your clit, but Brian doesn’t let you collapse underneath his onslaught. He holds you upright with his hand working between your legs, his other teasing at one of your sensitive nipples, making you gasp and moan at the overwhelming sensations.

“Fuck, do you know what that does to me?” he breathes between fierce, hot kisses. “Hearing you beg for my cock like that? Hearing how desperate you are to get fucked?”

Brian pulls his hands away from you and you nearly sob at the loss, but Brian grabs your thighs and lifts you up. You automatically wrap your legs around him as he presses your back against the wall, holding you in place with one hand as he pushes his jeans down just far enough to free his cock, not even bothering to get undressed himself. The muscles in his arms are straining with the effort of holding you up and all you can do is moan and hold him tighter.

He reaches back down and slides his fingers along your core again, getting them wet and spreading your slickness along his cock before positioning himself against your entrance. He doesn’t bother asking if you’re ready, you both already know the answer to that. He just pushes forward in one, long stroke and you nearly scream at the feeling of finally being filled after waiting for so long.

“Fuck me, Bri, fuck me, fuck me,” you chant and he does, thrusting into you hard, trapping you between his body and the wall and bouncing you on his cock. You can feel his muscles strain with the effort and his skin is slick with sweat, making it harder to hold onto him even though there’s nothing else for you to do, nothing you can do but slide your hands against the bare skin of his arms and hold on as you fucks into you deeply.

“Fuck, Y/N, you feel so good,” Brian pants. “So tight, always so fucking tight for me…”

You moan, and reach up to tangle one hand in Brian’s hair, tugging on it just to hear him groan, and Brian fucks into you harder in retaliation. You cry out and drop your other hand down to your clit, rubbing it in tight circles, so desperate to come that it’s all you can think about.

“Yeah, fuck, c’mon, want you to come for me,” Brian says, and you can feel his arms starting to shake with the effort of holding you up. “Want you to come just like this, come on my cock, god, Y/N, do you have any idea what you do to me-”

The hand on your clit speeds up and you can feel yourself getting close, feel yourself tightening around Brian’s cock as he fills you completely, and it’s only a few more moments before your orgasm hits. Brian kisses you quickly, though it does little to smother your scream of pleasure as you spasm around his cock, still thrusting roughly into you, and you’re so wound up from a day of denial that one orgasm quickly dovetails into a second, your cries become small choked-off whimpers of overstimulation as you work yourself through it, your clit throbbing and every aftershock of pleasure making you tighten around Brian again.

“Fuck, Y/N, fuck I’m gonna-” and that’s all the warning Brian manages to give you before he comes as well, the feeling of his hot cum spilling into you making you cry out again, your cunt clenching around Brian and milking his cock through his orgasm. One of Brian’s arms gives out and you nearly fall, but he manages to catch you at the last minute, hips still stuttering into you as he rides out his own orgasm.

When he finally does pull out and set you back down it’s not exactly a delicate process, and you almost fall as your own wobbly legs don’t want to support your weight. You end up pushed against the wall as Brian leans against you, the two of you both trying to catch your breath and only being held up by the wall behind you. Your one hand is still on his sweaty, bare arm and as you look at him, fucked out and still wearing that damn muscle shirt, you’re pretty sure that he’s going to be the death of you.

And then Brian grins, and looks down at you with a wicked look in his eyes, and asks, “Wanna move to the bedroom for round two?”

His cum is slowly starting to drip down your thigh, and you’re not sure if you’re even capable of walking that far, and he is _definitely_ going to be the death of you- but still you let out a tiny laugh and answer, “Oh, hell yeah.”


End file.
